


A confession

by Nicole_Gamer_Beth



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake is mentioned, F/F, So is Yang, hopefully the saw marks are hidden, lots on the cutting room floor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18697765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicole_Gamer_Beth/pseuds/Nicole_Gamer_Beth
Summary: Ruby hears an admission and manages to Ruby. Weiss is still dealing with the Jaqu-ass' influence





	A confession

Ruby and Weiss are living together after the Salem War. Team RWBY has not broken up like Team STRQ did after they had left Beacon Academy. The two pairs decided to stay together in team,  occupation and roles, however both Yang and Blake got hitched and live on their own and Ruby and Weiss still reside together.  


Ruby and Weiss are sitting on their couch while watching the latest action flick and doing some small talk.    
“So,” Ruby begins, her tone changing to one more serious, “You haven’t spoken much about Yang and Blake since they got married. Does it bother you?” Ruby’s genuine innocence and concern about her partner is on display

Weiss sighs, “Yes and no. You met my father, and how bigoted he was” She looks to Ruby, “and he ingrained that into me, I am still coping with it. But no, Yang and Blake being gay doesn’t bother me, my pre-programming does”

Ruby nods, “I think I understand,” She smiles and looks Weiss in the eyes.

Weiss’ heart does a loop as those silver orbs of her Crimson Corporal look into her own Blue eyes. She immediately looks away.

“Weiss, something wrong?” Her Crimosnette companion says, “Did I say something wrong?”

Weiss shakes her head, “No, you didn’t say or do anything wrong. I am still dealing with pre-programming, remember?”

Ruby pauses, “hold on a second there, Princess. You are dealing with pre-programming but can’t look me in the eyes? Are you sure there's nothing else going on?”

Weiss looks down, refusing to look her Red Reaper of a Roommate in the eyes, “There is, but I am afraid to talk about it…”

Understanding the concern of the formerly frigid fencer, Ruby says sincerely, “Weiss, are you still coping with what I told you a few weeks ago?”

Weiss nods solemnly, “Yeah, I am.” She looks over at Ruby’s legs, “But that’s not all I am dealing with”

Ruby nods, “Do you want to talk about it?”

Weiss nods, “Yeah. I think I do, but I am concerned about what it’ll mean.”

Ruby nods and places her right hand on Weiss’ left knee, “Weiss, we’ve already been through so much in the War and our job. I think your stuck with me.”

Weiss looks away, “that’s…” She sighs, “I think I am attracted to you, Ruby…” 

Ruby blinks and then lifts Weiss’ chin so their eyes are locked. With a coy smile she says affectionately, “That’s gay.” She then hugs Weiss, “But it takes one to know one”

Weiss is left completely stunned, as her partner embraces her.


End file.
